


Take Me Out

by Ihaveseentwoghosts



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Ginoza misses Kougami a lot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Old memories, friends - Freeform, i don’t normally write angst, kougami also misses his friend, kougami is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihaveseentwoghosts/pseuds/Ihaveseentwoghosts
Summary: On the anniversary of Kougami’s demotion the enforcer is missing his happiest memories with Ginoza.





	Take Me Out

Distant and nearly impossible to read, Shinya Kougami left those he met either curious or annoyed. However for Nobuchika Ginoza, the division one inspector, it was a combination of the two. The men who had once been best friends saw their relationship deteriorate into one of only mutual respect, on the outside at least. Inside the running minds of both of them was a longing and desperation to return to the way everything was three years ago. 

In a time when Kougami was not tethered to the MWPSB as a prisoner he and his partner would share a ride home to their apartment, sometimes grabbing a meal together on the way. But with Kougami's demotion to enforcer, their daily rituals came to an end and the men only saw each other in a work setting. But leaning their separate ways was never a mutual decision and now it was the three year anniversary of Kougami's demotion and his mind began to toss around old emotions. The way the air smelled, the temperature of the room, and the color of the trees it made him feel as if he was still settling into his apartment that he had been assigned by the MWPSB. He could feel the frustration bubble in his chest. And he could remember his first night here, at the MWPSB headquarters where he sat alone in his apartment, hoping that by some chance Ginoza would knock on his door and tell him he was happy to see him after his two months in isolation. But that never happened.

Tired eyes scanned the counter top, searching through the maze of papers and and week-old coffee cups until his sights landed on a pack of cigarettes. The flimsy box felt comfortably familiar as he tapped it at its side, freeing his twenty-fourth cigarette of the day. While searching his pockets for a lighter, Kougami walked over to his black, leather seat. A huff passed his lips as he leaned back in his chair and rested his feet on the coffee table. The sounds from outside of his quarters belonged to Shuusei Kagari and Tomomi Masaoka as the two lightly spoke while on their way to their own apartments. Kougami was unable to make out their conversation through the walls, but assumed it was only small talk. He allowed his thoughts to run their course as he inhaled the scent of his cigarette smoke, hoping it would numb his nose to the familiar air.

The evening, however, had other plans as it twisted his mind into the thoughts he had hoped to avoid. A memory of a diner, one that was themed like those you'd see in old movies. Coral collars bar stools, red baskets lined with wax paper, and flickering neon lights stood out in his foggy recollection. He could here the clattering of plates and silverware from the waiters and waitresses. "You never saw those anymore, human servers, most things were done by machines these days," Kougami had said to Ginoza the first time they visited the establishment. It was a Friday evening and Ginoza had suggested they go to dinner while Kogami chose the diner.

It was one of the better times during his life as an inspector. Ginoza always seemed more relaxed those nights too. Watching Ginoza have a genuine smile when speaking to him, Kougami never thought much of it at the time but now he missed it. He had not seen the man look at him the same for three years now. 

Kougami was shaken from his thoughts as he heard a third voice from the hall. It was Ginoza. He was having a conversation with the two enforcers, but there words were still too muffled to make sense of. The conversation was not long as the voices stopped and the sound of distancing footsteps made Kougami's heart drop in disappointing. What had he been hoping for? That after three years Ginoza would finally stop at his quarters to welcome him back from the isolation facility.

However, a knock did come from his door. Kougami nearly dropped his burning cigarette as he perked up like an alert dog.  "...Come in," he spoke as he began to push himself from the chair; it was not long after when the door beeped as it was unlocked by Ginoza's ID. The man stood as a silhouette in front of the lit hallway. Kougami was not aware that the sun had set until he tried to make out the other's features amidst the darkness.

"Sitting in the dark by yourself is not the best for your psycho-pass"

"And the color of my psycho-pass still matters? It's a little to late for rehabilitation," Kougami responded while turning on the lights after extinguishing his cigarette. The inspector waited until the lights were on before stepping into the room.

"I does matter. If I was to aim a dominator at you then I would hope it would only paralyze you," Ginoza explained and a small part of Kougami was happy to hear the answer. He was glad that the inspector still cared about his deteriorating mental health. 

"I guess I'm glad you at least don't want me dead," Kougami laughed bitterly. "Anyway, you don't usually stop by..."

Ginoza ignored his remark as he looked at the others attire, he was in his work out clothes. A tightly fitting t-shirt and loose fitting sweat pants. "Get dressed. We are going out. I'll be waiting in the hall," he explained and with that he exited the apartment, leaving Kougami confused and with no chance to question him. 

It was not long until Kougami was bundled up in his coat as he and Ginoza walked to the car. "Where are we going, Gino?" He asked for what Ginoza believed was the tenth time. He felt like he was dealing with a toddler who repeatedly asked 'are we there yet?'

"Stop asking me. I didn't tell you the first nine times, I won't tell you now," Ginoza explained in a irritated tone, however, underneath it was a hint of amusement. The inspector unlocked the car and quickly reached to turn the heat on once he got in. Kougami was quick to get in as well, slamming the door behind him to protect himself from the chilling wind.

Checking his watch, Kougami noticed that it was nearing nine in the evening, meaning Ginoza's shift ended almost an hour ago. With a sigh Kougami leaned his head against the window as they turned onto the street. The windows of the car were not able to keep out the familiarity. They turned down a route that the two knew well. In the distance was smaller building, sitting snug between its taller neighbors. Kougami could recognize the exterior but his memory of the floors, walls, and layout were fading; it was the apartment building he and Ginoza lived while they were both young inspectors. And across from the apartments was a brightly lit diner with a flickering sign. The nostalgia was overwhelming and if it wasn't for the hard look on the other's face he would have thought he was reliving one of his treasured memories.

Just as Kougami had begun to suspect, the car pulled into the drive of the diner. "I'm glad this place is still around."

"It has only been three years."

Kougami let out a small puff of air "I suppose that feels longer to me...so what? Was there a murder here or something?"

"No—" Ginoza turned off the car and began to undo his seatbelt. "—It just...seems like one of those nights," he continued to get out of the car, not waiting for Kougami as he began to walk to the door. The enforcer took a moment to process the inspector's answer before catching up. 

The diner had a fair amount of customers inside, however, the bar lay mostly vacant and just as they always had, that is where the two sat. Laminated menus were placed in front of them and Kougami smiled. It was a wonder such and old fashioned place like this could stay in business, but he was glad it did. He watched Ginoza look over the menu patiently, he already knew what he wanted but the other always took his time and weighed his options.

"How is Dime?" Kougami asked casually, taking the other by surprise. The two rarely talked about anything other than work, and when they did it was usually only about equally serious matters. To have Kougami ask a personal, and frankly irrelevant question was not expected even in these casual circumstances. 

"Dime is fine...he's turning five in two weeks," Ginoza answered as he glanced at the picture of the Siberian Husky that was saved as his phone's wallpaper. 

"You keep up with his birthday?" Kougami chuckles which cause the other to smile briefly.

"Yes...but it isn't like I throw a party or anything."

"In that case I'll pay the tab tonight and you can use whatever cash you saved to buy him a toy. That's his gift from me," Kougami responded before ordering his food. 

"Normally I'd turn down that offer, but I think Dime would appreciate it." The two sat in silence after that as they both searched their minds for a conversation that would not bring any rising tension. "Have you been...getting enough sleep?" Ginoza was first to speak.

"Enough," Kougami answered simply, knowing the question would go nowhere. "I missed this." He mutter out after a few moments. He wanted the inspector to hear but was not committed to the idea of saying it out loud. The feelings compromised by letting the words come out in a muddled and low tone. What followed was a few moments of uncomfortable silence and Kougami was not sure if Ginoza heard him or not. That was until he saw a light smile on the other's lips and his shoulders move as he chuckled.

"I missed it too...it's nice to feel this way again," Ginoza admitted, letting his eyes meet Kougami's for a moment. 

"Do you remember—" the enforcer was interrupted by the waitress bringing them their food. Ginoza was tempted to ask the other to continue, but decided against it as the other started to eat his Hamburger, he was clearly too preoccupied to talk. 

After their meal Kougami paid for the tab and slumped out of his chair. He looked back at who Ginoza got off the stool in a more-graceful manner. The diner had begun to clear and they were some of the last customers remaining. "Kougami," Ginoza began, "I really...enjoyed doing this again."

"Then maybe you'll take me out more often" Kougami smirked as he stepped out into the chill air. He looked to Ginoza who was tugging on his black coat before stepping outside. The inspector stood in the doorway for a moment, staring at the other and adjusting his coat.

"That may not be the best idea."

"And why not?" Kougami asked as he began walking to the car. Ginoza sighed and caught up with him, unlocking the car so they could rid themselves of the cold.

"Because things would get out of hand before...and that can't happen anymore. Not with our statuses..."

"You mean me being an enforcer?"

"It would be unprofessional," Ginoza explained as he started the car and heat began to poor out of the vents. 

"And it wasn't when I was an inspector?"

"It was then too...but it is even more so now. You are my subordinate."

"Doesn't matter...," Kougami began, "I only wanted to have dinner with you again. I wasn't implying we do anything else."

"That's right. I'm sorry...I got ahead of myself. I was to encapsulated in my memories. I miss those too...but things can't be that way again." 

"So will this be the last of our meals together?"

"As long as I'm an inspector and you are an enforcer, I'm afraid so," Ginoza answered, staring out the windshield.

Kougami frowned and his eyes revealed a sadness that Ginoza had not seen before. Without a word Kougami pulled the inspector against him. He engulfed the inspector in a strong and desperate hug, as if he was using this action to get as close to the other as he possibly could. He then left a brief kiss on his lips before speaking, "Then let's make it count."


End file.
